Not A Super Hero
by FromThoughtsToInk
Summary: AU:After being kidnapped, six kids with super powers are sent to a secret facility to learn how to become super human weapons, except 2. Learning that they have extreme abilities, Tony and Ziva are trained to become assassins and will be sold to the highest bidder. It's up to the rest of the team to use their gifts to save them and escape. Question is, will they make it in time?
1. One Night

The family just moved to Washington D.C. from Tel Aviv. A twelve year-old Ziva was watching her little sister color as some men moved furiture inside the house.  
"Look at what I drawed, Ziva," said the seven year-old, she looked at her sister for approval.  
"It's very pretty, Tali," she answered. She took the drawing from Tali's hand, "Just needs a little red right here." Ziva reached for a red crayon, but it wasn't there, it was suppended two feet off the ground. Tali giggled in delight.  
"Girls, what so funny," asked the girls' mother as she walked into the room. "Eli!" she yelled. Eli walked into the room calmly.  
"What is i-," he saw the floating crayon, horror flashed on his face for a moment but in a milisecond he regained is composer. Ziva got scared. The last time her father was like this, she didn't want to remember. Eli pulled the crayon out of the air before any of the movers saw it, he intended to keep this hidden within his family.  
None of them did, exept one, John Alveraz. He got a call from a man several days ago saying to call his number if anything, strange, happened. The man promised to pay a hefty sum if Alveraz got anything.  
Once he finished work he made the call.  
"Yes," a raspy voice said on the end of the line.  
"This is Alveraz. I got the info you need."  
"Prefect. Which girl is it?"  
"The older one sir. When do I get my ten grand?"  
"Once I get the subject, you can have your money."  
"This is important. The girl is trained in mixed martial arts sir. I saw some pictures of her in tournments and some belts, she won't go without a fight."  
"We've taken this all into account. You'll have the money two days." After that, the line went dead. Alveraz didn't know what his boss was planning, but he didn't care as long as he got his money.

Later that night, Eli pulled Ziva into his study.  
"Ziva, I need to tell you something. Your different. And being different is not a bad thing, but sometimes other people want to hurt those wh-," gunshot rang out and the window shattered, "Ziva down! Go and hide. I'll get you when it is safe." Ziva ran into a closet. Boots pounded on the floor boards.  
"Ere iz she?" asked a man with a thick accent.  
"Gone," Eli answered.  
"We know she is on the premises, now answer the question," said other, "We won't hurt her."  
"Lies," spat Eli, "You'll kill her in the end. I know what you did to that poor boy from Turkey. You and your boss are nothing but murders."  
"Oh speek for yoorself, Eli," said the first man. French, thought Ziva, his accent is French. She opened the closet door an inch, she saw that both men had guns.  
"She's not in any of the other rooms," said a third as he entered the room. He saw the open closet door and smiled, "But, I think I've found her." Ziva cowered into a corner as the man walked towards the closet and opened the door reveiling Ziva, "There you are sweet heart," said the man with a mockingly sweet tone. He dragged her out of the closet by her hair.  
"Not here, eh? She looks like she is here, Eli," sneered the second man, "Jascque, get the cuffs. I'll get the tags. Dan, make sure she doesn't move," Both men rushed out of the room.  
"So this is little Ziva David. I read so much about you. Your much prettier in person," said Dan. He pulled her hair harder with every word. His eyes where on Ziva but his gun was on Eli.  
"Let her go. She is just a girl," said Eli. Ziva noticed his hand slip into the desk. She knew he kept a knife in there. Jascque came in with a pair of cuffs. He tightened them on her wrist. Eli threw the knife at a high speed, but he missed. A shot was fired, and he collapsed onto the floor.  
"Abba!" Ziva cried out. She tried to get to her father but Dan pulled her hair even harder than before.  
"Quite!" yelled Dan, just then the man came in with a collar.  
"Did you have to shoot him?" he asked.  
"He threw a knife at me Kyle! I had to. He's not dead, you know."  
"Let go of her hair so I can fasten the tags," said Kyle. The collar was a simple metal band with Ziva's name, age, and some numbers.  
"What are you going to do to me?" Ziva asked, she looked calm but on the inside she was terrified.  
"Well,.we'll take you to base, then you'll find out rest," said Dan with a sarcastic smile, "Get her to the van. L'assomer, puis la charger dan le fourgon avec les autres." Jacsque grunted and pulled out a piece of cloth out from his pocket. He held it up to her nose and mouth. It's sickly sweet smell filled her up and made her dizzy.  
"Sweet dreams," was the last thing Ziva heard before the world was ripped beneath her and darkness washed over her.


	2. Vans and flying girls

L.J. was awake when the last girl was piled into the van. So far there were six kids in the van, all of them had the metal tags on.  
"That's the last one. We got two more tomorrow," said Dan. He brushed up against L.J. He saw what was going to happen.  
Dan was in an alley. A shadow walked up to him and gave him a stack of money.  
This is the second time that's happened. That's L.J. ability, he can see into the future. He knew all the kids in the van have an ability, that was the reason way they were all here. Just that morning he figured it out.  
L.J. and his dad were going fishing for his fourteenth birthday with some of his buddies and their dads. His friend, Leon, was helping him push a canoe onto the water. They brushed each other and L.J. saw Leon falling from the canoe, into the lake.  
"Leon! Don't go on the canoe," he said.  
"It's fine L.J.," Leon responded. He hoped right into the canoe. A few minutes later, Leon fell into the lake. L.J. wished he could just forget about it, but several men came to his house, all of them had guns. They cuffed him and placed a strange metal band around his neck. One of the sang "Happy Birthday" to him when place the band on him.  
A few hour later, and there where six kids, three boys and three girls. One of the girls started to wake up. She held her head in her hands as if she had a headache.  
"Where am I?" she asked. L.J. startes to take notice of her. She had black hair and startling green eyes.  
"In a van, being hauled to an unknown base in the middle of the night."  
"Oh," she said in a quite voice.  
"Your taking this lightly," retorted L.J.  
"After the day I had, you will," she answered. Her tag read Abigail Scutio.  
"So what can you do, Abigail?" L.J. asked.  
"First, don't call me Abigail," she squinted to see the name on L.J.'s tag, "Leroy Jethro. Abby is just fine. Second, I can do a lot of thing. I can hack into a computer in two minute, I can cook gumbo, I can do sign languge," L.J. gave her a steely stare, "oh, you mean the cool thing I can do."  
"Yes, and call me L.J."  
"I can do this," said Abby. He body hovered off the floor of the van, "I did it this morning. And some,"  
"Guys took you from your house. The same thimg happen to me, probally to all of us," L.J. gestured to all the kids in the van. He and Abby talked for a while when the other kids started to wake up. Most of them groaning, expect a red-headed girl in the corner.  
"So, does anyone know why we're here?" she asked, her voice was commanding but with tones of fear and uncertainty.  
"We all have an ability, I can see bits of the future and Abby here can fly," answered L.J., his voice just as commanding as the girl's.  
"Where do we go from here?" asked a sandy brown haired boy, a smirk plastered on his face, "You say you see bits of the future, tell us where we go."  
"I need your arm," the boy offered him his arm. L.J. wrapped his fingers around it.  
He saw the boy sitting in a room with the dark haired girl from before. They were both bloodied and bruised. The girl was asleep, the boy was sitting in front of her trying to protect her. A man came for the girl and the boy started to fight the man. The guy had a stun gun and he shocked the boy. He started crying, not because of the pain but because of the girl.  
"Well, what did you see?" the boy asked. L.J. didn't look at him.  
"I didn't see where we're going, but you and you," L.J. pointed at the girl, "are going to be hurt, really really badly. And," L.J. didn't say. His face was grim.  
"On that happy note," the boy said sarcasticly, "I'm Tony DiNozzo. And you guys are?"  
"I'm L.J. Gibbs."  
"I am Jenny."  
"I'm Abby."  
"I'm Tim McGee," said a timid blonde haired boy.  
"I am Ziva, Ziva David," said the girl. The van lurched to a stop.  
"I thought they said you," L.J. looked at Ziva, "were the last one."  
"Well, their stopping," said Tony. The back doors opened and bright filled the van.  
"Come out in order of last name. David, DiNozzo, Gibbs, McGee, Scutio, Shepard," said Kyle. Boys filed on the left, girls on the right.  
"Ight thiz way," said Jascque as he lead the kids into a plain white building. L.J. was overwhelled with the smell of alcohol and cleaner. There were two hallways leading in the opposite. On the left was a sign that glowed green. Strange, it read. On the right side was a red sign, it red Extreme.  
"David and DiNozzo are with me. Dan, you get the rest," said Kyle. He lead Ziva and Tony to the Extreme hallway. Ziva kept looking back at L.J. After what he saw, L.J. was worried. He may not see them alive again.


	3. The Extreme Hallway

Dim red light lit the hallway. Everywhere Ziva looked, the more worried she got. There were four rooms in the hallway, all had iron bars covering the door. She heard crying in one of the rooms they past by. Kyle lead the duo to a small room towards the end of hallway.  
"Here is your room," said Kyle. He took the cuffs off kids and locked them in.  
The room was small. The only furiture in the room was a cot with a small blanket and a chair.  
"Who get's cot?" Ziva asked, a scarcastic smile crept onto Tony's face.  
"We're teenagers, we can share the cot,"' said Tony.  
"No, no, no. We are NOT sharing the cot," said Ziva. She started to spread the blanket on the floor, "One of us gets the cot, the other gets the floor."  
"I guess you get the cot," answered Tony.  
"If you want the cot, you can have it," said Ziva.  
"That's nice, Ziva. You can have it tomorrow."  
"So, how did you get here?" Ziva asked.  
"Where do I start? I had a fever this morning, and I felt really sick, after while I got better. It was my thirteenth birthday several days ago, so me and my friends were going to have a little celebration today. Later, my friends and I were building a fire outside. We couldn't get it to start. It started to get really cold, we kept trying but the matches some how got wet. We went back inside and I kept thinking about how cool it would have been to have a fire to make s'mores. We got inside the house and my arms caught fire.  
"Paula started screaming, Chris got a bucket of water and dumped it on me, but the fire woundn't got out, E.J. told me to calm down, and after that the fire started to die out. Things get weirder. We went back outside in case I flamed up again. I thought some lighter fluid got on my arms and a lose spark started the fire, but I didn't have a burn mark on me.  
"Also, the water that Chris poured on me was dry in seconds, not a drop left. I heard leaves rustle when the wind pick up, but I didn't feel it. After the fire thing, I took of my jacket. The wind got faster but I still didn't feel anything. Paula's dad come to pick her up, so the rest of us went inside to wait for their parents."  
"Wait? What makes you a target?" asked Ziva.  
"This," Tony focused, hard. In moments his hand was in flames.  
"Oh," Ziva said. Tony continued his story.  
"Three guys with guns come into my house that night. They gave my dad some cash, placed the stupid band on me, and knocked me out. A few hours later, I woke up in the van and now I'm here," Tony finished his story, Ziva just stared at him in disbelief.  
"Your dad sold you to those, those, animals?" Ziva asked, bewhilered.  
"Yeah, he'd do that kind of thing," answered Tony, "He is an as-."  
"Oh-kay!" Ziva cut him off. The bars slide open and the door was unlock. Just then, a man with a white lab coat.  
"I need Subject 006," he said.  
"Who?" Tony asked, he looked at his tag, it was 007. He then looked at Ziva's, "I think he means you." Ziva looked down at own tag. The man waited, impationtly, for her. Ziva looked solmenly at Tony, and, slightly unwillingly, went with the lab coat guy.


	4. The Strange Hallway

Dan lead the four kids down the hallway. Six plain, white doors ran down the hallway. He put Abby and Jenny in a room at the end of the hallway, L.J. and Tim in the room next to them. Tim turned around when Dan locked the door behind them.  
L.J. servade the room. There was two beds, a desk, and a chair. A metal slot was in the wall. L.J. opened the slot only to be startled by a pair of bright green eyes.  
"Abby? Is that you?" asked L.J.  
"Yeah, are you and Tim alright? Jenny and I are fine," Abby answered.  
"Hey L.J.," said Jenny.  
"Abby, I need to talk to Jenny," L.J. said.  
"Okay," answered Abby. Her black bangs falled into eyes. Jenny's blue eyes filled the slot.  
"What is it L.J.?" Jenny asked, L.J. gave her a small smile. Jenny had a vacant expression for a moment, "You want to know what I can do. And my story," L.J. gave her a slightly suprised look, "I can always tell what you're thinking, literally. It is my ability, mind reading."  
"That's cool. What is your story?"  
"I was that school, taking a big Math final. I got major feedback from Toby, the kid, his very smart, next to me, all the right answers. Later, my teacher called me over and asked why my answers where exactly the same as Toby's. At first I didn't know what she was talking about until she showed me both test. The exact same answers. And you know the rest. Those clowns came and chucked me in the van with you, Abby, and Tony. They didn't knock me out until I got in the van."  
"You were awake? Why didn't you fight back?" asked L.J.  
"They had guns, if you didn't notice!" Jenny retorted.  
"Umm, can I talk to Abby?" Tim asked.  
"No!" yelled Jenny and L.J. Tim cowered back. L.J. slammed the slot closed.

Jenny paced back and forth in the cell like room.  
"That stupid boy! Why would he ask that dumb question?" Jennu mumbled.  
"You like him," Abby blurted out. Her hands shoot up and covered her mouth. Jenny gave her a death glare.

"She's an idiot, an idiot I tell you. Maybe if she fought back we wouldn't be here," L.J. punched his pillow.  
"Uh, um, I, um, think you, uh."  
"Spit it out, McGee."  
"I think you like her." At that comment, L.J. gave him the patented "Gibbs' family" stare; that shut him up.


	5. Tests you can't fail

**AN: Quick thanks to ShawdowEar for getting the 007 joke (read the third chapter if you don't get it.) If you want you name here, review. Criticism is welcome.**

Ziva was taken to a lab underneath the base. About four sciencest in white lab coats were watching a girl, with short brown hair, about her age, talk to a man in, what looked at to be, an interagation room. After a few moments, the man was reduced to tears. The lab coat guy lead her to a room with two other men in lab coats, sitting on one side of a rentangle table.  
"You two will be studying Subject 006," he said. He left her alone with the others. One of them started to read from a clip board.  
"Subject 006, Ziva David. Born in Tel Aviv, Israel, moved to Washington D.C. two days ago. Father, Eli David. Two siblings, Tali David and Ari Haswari. Abilities, telekineses, photographic memory, and mind control. We need to get her a c-t scan and set her up for a brain montior when sleeping," he said to his colleage.  
"Whoa! Mind control?! Are you insane?" Ziva asked.  
"Well, we looked into your family history. Your father has some of the same traits as you," said his partner.  
"I refuse to believe it," she said. The first man walked to an intercom.  
"Riley, Jackson and I need a blood kit in room four. And an animal subject."  
"Yes Dr. Green," said a female voice on the other end. Moments later, a woman, whom Ziva assumed was Riley, brought in some needles to the doctor and a pure white rat.  
"Thank you Riley," said Jackson, he winked at her. It made Riley smile and blush. It made Ziva roll her eyes. She felt a small pinch on her left arm. Dr. Green was drawing her blood.  
"Riley, please take this to the lab boys," he said.  
"Right away doctor." Jackson waved at Riley as she walked out.  
"Jackson, place the test subject in front of 006." Jackson place the rat in front of Ziva and a hunk of cheese on the other side, "You need to focus really hard. Will the rat to move away from the cheese, got it?" asked Dr. Green. He talked to Ziva as if she was twevle monthes old, not twevle years old. Ziva tried to move the stupid rat, but it wouldn't bluge, it kept going for the cheese. After several hours, she started to give up.  
"Tell the boss we got the wrong one. And we to elminate the problem," Dr. Green said. Ziva got angry, more than when her brother pushed on her bike when she was eight. More than when her sister colored on the walls of her room. More than when her mother got sick and her dad didn't do anything about it. And even more than when her father left her. That deep rage and anger struck her core.  
The doctor started to twitch, soon he became still. Ziva wanted him to open the door and let her out of this place. He started move, a vacant, glazed-over expression filled his face, but not on his own accord but to Ziva's will.  
"Excilent!" said a raspy voice over the intercom, it distracted Ziva long enough for several, large men restrain her. She fought back, kicking and screaming, "She is ready for training. Learn how to control her. We wouldn't want something like thathappen again."


	6. Here's Tony!

**AN: Sorry I've been gone for so long (getting ready for school.) To HEARTINKDEATH, if I went into more detail than I do now, I'll go into an intolerable tangent on the EXACT color of green the leaves on a tree or the exact shade of black is in the grey shirt (I have done this before.) Thanks for the insight though it helps out, a lot (no sarcasm intended.) Review. Want to have your name here? Send me a comment or question and I'll try to answer it.**

**P.S. I was just wonder if any of you nerdfighters? If you are, write DFTBA at the end of your review. If not, write ABTFD**

Tony woke up to the sound of the door of his room slamming shut. He saw Ziva sitting in the chair, her back to him.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"No," she turned to face him, she had a small cut on her cheek and a new tag on her neck.  
"What's with the new tag?" he asked.  
"I have mind control Tony. I may have killed a man because of it, I was just so angry. The new band has electromagnets in it. If I do that again, they can shock me," she answered.  
"We both had a long day, exspecially you. You can have the cot tonight. I don't mind the floor. Though, up front and personal, floors can be scummy." That made Ziva smile, "Rest, you need it."  
"Thank you Tony. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Ziva. Let's just wish this is just bad dream."

A few hours after they few they few asleep, the lab coat guy came back in the room.  
"We need Subject 007," he said. Tony was relieved that the call was for him and not Ziva.  
"Okay. That me," said Tony, "See you after I'm done."

Tony walked through the lab. A girl with brown hair sitting in a room with a woman, the girl was talking to the woman. Soon the woman sat in a corner, crying. The lab coat guy brought him to a room. There was a metal grate for a floor with water flowing underneath, a two-way mirror, and four humaniod dummies in the corners. The lab coat guy closed the door and locked Tony in.  
"Go!" said a raspy voice over an intercom. Tony was confused until one of the dummies started to move towards him. Tony hand curled into a fist. He tried to punch it, but the dummy blocked it. He got scared. The dummy started to kick him, Tony threw up his hands to protect himself. The kick didn't connect. Instead it connected with a wall of water.  
"What the?!" Tony asked in shocked. He put his hands down and the wall went down. He tried to throw another punch, the water took a fist-like form. He threw a punch again, this time he hit the dummy. It stopped moving. Tony felt tired and feverish, just like he felt that morning. Another dummy started to move, the water from underneath him was gone, and was replaced with small tongues of fire. Tony was prepared this time for the attack. He focused on the fire; he willed the fire to move towards the dummy, burning it to a crisp. The fire died.  
Unknown to Tony, a man was watching him from the other side of the mirrored glass. He smiled. Once he trained his three subjects, he'll be unstopable. They will have to be introduced to one another to become a team.  
"Send him and 006 to training in the morning. And move 001 into their room," he said to his assitent. She nodded and got started on the orders. He watched Tony. Tony was looking at the glass, his hazel eyes searching for an answers. The man chuckled, the boy was worth more than his father thought. The man had just enough time to train his team before the auction.


	7. Meeting Kate

**AN: Wow, I have no one to put in here, except LivyRox, she answered my nerdfighter question (even thought she didn't know what it is). Review. Want your name here? Send me a comment telling me... I don't know your favorite color? No! What do YOU think happened after Till Death Do Us Part. I think McGee is dead. All that shrapnel to the chest, dead.**

Ziva didn't go back to sleep after Tony left. She was worried, exspecially after what happened to her. The door open, she shot up in suprise. Tony walked in followed by the girl from the lab.  
"Are you okay, Tony?" she asked, Ziva noticed the girl walk in, "You're the girl from the lab."  
"Yeah, I'm Kate, I am thirteen and I can see into people's souls," she said. Tony snickered a bit, "I'm not kidding," she looked into his eyes, "Your dad is rich and you want to get out of his shadow. Also, at Halloween, you took two candy bars from a bowl that had a take one sign on it when you were seven."  
"Hey!" yelled Tony.  
"It's the truth."  
"Any way, I'm Ziva."  
"And I'm Tony. How long have you been here?" he asked.  
"Two weeks," Kate said calmly, "What can you do?"  
"I can control the elements, mainly fire and water," answered Tony.  
"I'm telepathic," Ziva started. Her got very low, "and I can control minds."  
"Ah. No wonder Hank wants us to be a team."  
"What?" Tony asked. He sat down on the floor. Ziva and Kate continued to stand.  
"A few days ago, Dr. Hank Davis, he is the head of this project, came into my room telling me that two other kids will be joining the project. We will be a team."  
"Project?" Ziva said, "What do you mean?"  
"You don't know? Well, we are going to help the Marines with a mission in two monthes. We will be saving lives," answered Kate.  
"The two of us were kidnapped last night. I don't think we'll be saving lives," said a sarcastic Tony.  
"Well, we will be training in the morning," retorted Kate, "Get some sleep. I'll get the chair."  
"Goodnight, again, Ziva. Goodnight, Kate."  
"G'night guys."

Tony laid down on the blanket, he was still awake, listening to the girls breathing, or in Ziva's, snoring. Slowly, his eyes started to get heavy, when the door opened suddenly. The same lab coat guy came to collect the kids.  
"Up and at 'em. You guys are going to training," he handed each of them a grey t-shirt, cargo pants, and combat boots, "Put those on. You'll get breakfast at the training room. Knock when your done," He left them alone.  
"Um, Tony. Can you give us a little privacy?" asked Kate.  
"I told Ziva this earlier, we're teenagers, we can-."  
"Eww! No! I feel like I need to take a shower after that," said Kate.  
"Just turn around Tony, so we can change," said Ziva. Tony mumbled something the girls couldn't make out. They finished and gave Tony a chance to change, after which, he knocked on the door.  
The lab coat guy lead them upstairs into a workout floor. Several punching bags hung from the ceiling, a huge flatscreen was mounted on a wall, three desks, and four lab coats sitting in chairs. At each of the desk was a a plate with a piece of bread, a glass of water, and what looked like a vitamim in a small dish. Each desk had a name plate on it. "Anthony DiNozzo" was written on the desk on the far right, Ziva's desk was next to him, and Kate's was on the far right. All three sat down. Tony imediatly started wolfing down the bread, but he didn't know what to make of the pill. Even Kate was reluctant to take it. Ziva looked to either side, she saw that neither of them took the pill. She rolled her eyes and swallowed it. Both Tony and Kate stared at her in disbelief, all Ziva did was shrug and continued drinking her water. Tony looked at Kate, she mouthed "one, two, three," they swallowed the pill.  
It took a few minutes for the pill to take effect, but soon after Tony felt wide awake. He took notice to everything. He saw that Kate and Ziva felt the same caffine/adreline rush. One of the lab coats came over and placed a sticky pad on his neck, Ziva's neck, and Kate's. He saw the rest of the lab coats had computer tablets; the lab coat, that placed the pads on, was looking at the tablets over the others shoulders.  
Another lab coat handed her the tablet and started to speak, "Come with me," his tone made it sound like a command than a suggestion. The three kids got up and followed him. He lead them into a room. There was three sets of gear, aka a chest protecter, glasses, and a pair of gloves. "Put these on," he said handing each of them a set. Tony put on the gear and to his suprise, it was very light and fit very well. Tony noticed three doors, their names, just like desks, came from left to right. "You have an hour to stop your enemy from destorying our base. Stand in front of your door." Ziva kept looking at Tony and Kate in worry. "Three, two, one, go." The doors opened and Tony climbed inside.

**AN: One last thing, would those of you who read Trouble like a trilogy? Just a question. **


	8. Conversations through the slot

**AN: Super special awesome thanks to ShadowEar 1) for being a nerdfighter and 2) cause she/he is a person made of awesome who knows what's up. A lot of you are saying to use more detail. I will try my absolute hardest. By the way, writing one of the chapters made me cry a bit, but I can't tell. Let the unbearable suspense continue! :) Want your name here? Review, write me a short scene (two to ten lines will do) to the story, the three best will become parts in some later chapters. Oh, and a writers challenge, write and publish a short story with all the characters in a genderbent version.**

Tim slept pretty well, as well as you could after being kidnapped. He spent a considerly long part of the night talking to Abby through the slot. L.J. went to sleep after his little fight with Jenny.  
"Abby, what happened that caused you to be?" Tim asked in a whispered.  
"I was sitting with Bubba, the best flipping dog ever, on my porch, when my little brother, Luka, threw a his ball into a tree. He asked me to go get it, I climbed the tree to get it. I got it, dropped it, and started to climb down. My shirt got caught on a branch, then I fell. Instead of landing on the floor and turning into a pernament pancake, I floated a few feet off the ground. Bubba started to bark and Luca got scared, but not as scared as me. So yeah, I can fly," Abby answered.  
"That's cool. I guess you want to know what I can do and how I got here. Sarah, my little sister, and I were playing Call of Duty. I asked Sarah to get me a glass of water, she didn't. I got up to get the water, but there was Sarah getting the glass. But Sarah didn't move from the couch. I started freaking out. The real Sarah got up to see what's wrong, then see saw the other Sarah. I got distracted and the other Sarah disolve. It was creepy, and I forced Sarah to promise not tell anyone about it. Appartly I can project stuff from my mind into real life."  
"That is awesome!" Abby sqealed. They continued talking for a few hours until both kids got tried.  
Tim didn't know what love at first slight felt until he meet Abby. It felt like being awake and asleep at the same time. Everything seem to slow down and disappear. It made him sad that they had meet under these not so good surcumstances, and they may have not meet if this didn't happen. Maybe they will have a converasion that wasn't through the slot in the wall.


	9. Combat Zone

Ziva stepped into a familar heat wave after opening door. Tony and Kate were standing next to her, sand at her feet. A small warehouse was in distance. Tony made the first move, followed by Kate, then Ziva. They ran to the warehouse. Ziva noticed a small group of people, about five them, all of they had huge guns.  
"Tony, Kate, over there," Ziva pointed to the group, "Think that's the enemy?"  
"Let me check," said Kate. She zoned out for a moment, "Yep. I'm picking up itentions of blowing stuff up," answered Kate.  
"How do we take them out?" asked Tony. Kate started to think, Ziva could almost see the wheels, no gears, turning in her head.  
"Can you make a sand storm?" Kate asked Tony.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty good with wind," he said. He closed his eyes, his body tensed. Ziva heard the wind pick up, then she saw a sand funnel starting to form near the group. The wind started to get so fast, that Ziva felt it's strength from where she was standing.  
"We need to get closer," said Ziva. They started to move closer, which was hard, they were fighting againist the wind Tony creating.  
The men saw them and started firing at them. Tony and Ziva hit the deck, while Kate just sat there like a siting duck. Tony grabbed her arm and yanked her to the ground. The wind stopped.  
"We're going to make it on time," said Tony.  
"Wait. I have an idea," Ziva said. She put all her fear behind her, she gathered all her anger and focused on the man she thought was the leader. He started to twitch and then become still. 'Say, this is the wrong target. We need to find the real target,' she thought. The team heard the man speak in Arabic. The group looked confused, they turned around, and went in the opposite direction of the warehouse. Once the group was out of sight, Ziva lost the connection, "We have a few minutes before they figure out it's a scram."  
"Ziva, it's scam, not scram," Kate corrected.

"American idioms are driving me up the hall."

"It's ah, never mind. Any way, we need to get to the warehouse first. Maybe there is something we can use in there," said Tony. They started to walk, once again, towards the warehouse.  
Tony opened the door on the side of the building. Ziva went in first, then Tony and Kate. Ziva entered a black room. Neither Kate, nor Tony were near her. Instead she was encased with darkness. The door opened, light poured in, the huge lab coat pulled her out of the room.  
There was Kate was Tony, sitting at their desks. Tony's hair was matted down with sweat, Kate had some sand streaking her face.  
"You did every well," said one of the lab coats. She handed eaxh of them a glass of water. Ziva gluped it down quickly. She looked at the other two, and she couldn't lie about it, the three of them made a good team.


	10. Super Hero Training

**AN: IDEA TIME!1! Are any of you good artist? I thought maybe, just maybe, if you are a good artist, you can draw scenes to the story. If you want to 1a. make a deviantart account 1b. if you already have an account, draw a picture 3. when/if you review, write in you account name and which scene you drew, then I'll write your name and account here. I wrote the word 'account' a lot. Want your name here? Review, follow the steps above. Or, if your not a good artist like my brother (I love you bro!), write your favorite scene in the story and I'll attempt to draw it (it will be nothing more than a couple of glorified stick figures. Have fun! :D**

L.J. laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling listening to Tim whisper to Abby. He was deep in thought, it amused him that he could see it other people's futures but not his own. Tim kept whispering, he hadn't moved from the slot since he got up. L.J. noticed for the first time how hungry he was, he hadn't eaten anything since dinner on the lake.  
A sharp knock came from the door, L.J. bolted upright. Dan opened the door, he was carrying a tray. He set it on the desk in the back of the room, hand the boys a set of clothes, and a pair of shoes, he did this wordlessly.  
"I guess we change clothes," L.J. said as he slipped the grey shirt over his undershirt. Tim just nodded.  
After they changed, L.J. took notice of the tray. On it was two fluffy rolls, a pair of glasses, a small picher of orange juice, and two pills. L.J. practiclly enhaled the roll; Tim just picked at it, not really eating it. L.J. looked at the pill, decided it was safe, swallowed (with the help of a glass of orange juice.) Tim did the same. L.J. watched Tim's eyes widen and his pupils turn it to pinpoint, L.J. felt what Tim looked like.  
L.J. walked to the slot, he heard the girls murmuring on the other side.  
"Are you guys done yet?" he asked irrettibly.  
"No, Jethro," said Jenny. 'Jethro?' L.J. thought. No one but his dad called him Jethro, well his dad and this girl named Shannon.  
"How 'bout now?" he asked once more.  
"Sure," said Abby. L.J. opened the slot, two green eyes stared back, it startled him.  
"Abby! Stop it!" L.J. teased, Abby giggled, "Do you have any idea what is going on?"  
"No idea," Abby said with a smile, "Grey isn't color, I'm more of a black kind of girl."  
The door swung open, Dan's frame blocked the doorway.  
"Follow me," he said. The boys shuffled behind he quitely. Dan opened the door to the girls' room. Jenny followed behind L.J., Abby followed behind her. Jenny was right on his heels, she leaned in close and whispered, "Where are we going?"  
"No idea, Jen," he said with a smirked. Jenny scowled at the nickname. Dan lead them down the hallway, a door was on the other side. He opened it, harsh, bright sunlight filled the hallway. L.J. could see a large chain-link fence with coils of barbed-wire overhead just over Dan's shoulder.  
Dan faced the kids, a sly grin was on his face, "You'll be training outside." Several men and women dressed in lab coats sat at a table in the shade. One of them got up and placed sticky pads on each of the kids' neck.  
The smallest one started to speak, "You will train separtly today. 002 , Leroy, will be with Bruce, 003, Timothy, will be with me, 004, Jenny, will go with Victoria, and 005, Abigail, will be Clarissia."  
A large man, with a bald head and thick mustache, pulled L.J. to an obstical course. Skin touched skin, he saw himself running the course, the man watching then pushing a botton on a remote making the floor under L.J. shake anad rumble. L.J. smirked to himself, he knew what to do to not fall.  
"Run the course in under three minutes, three, two, one go," said the large man; he started a stop-watch.  
He started to run. Jumping over obsticals, L.J. braced himself for the rumble. He laid flat on his stomache and started to crawl. Once the rumble stop, L.J. jumped to his feet and continued running. He saw the exit, his legs felt as if they were on fire. Pure adreniline rushed through him, helping him move foward. Bruce stop the watch, 2.09.7 it read. 'Not bad," thought Bruce, 'He'll learn.'  
L.J. practicaly colasped to ground. He felt something draining the energy from him. He heard faint whispering from the lab coats.  
"…make a great super hero. He'll save a lot of people," said one. L.J. got to his feet, his body was protesting against it.  
"How do you expect me to be a super hero if I couldn't even save myself?" all the lab coats turned to him, "I can't be a super hero, I'm not a super hero."


	11. Wanna go home

**AN: First, I'm not dead. Second, I'm so sorry I didn't update, I meant to, then, I didn't. I know that isn't a good excuse but it's the truth. Yes, yes, throw rocks at me I deserve it. If any of my awesome (but now hate me) fans are still reading and waiting for updates forever, I love you so much. To Thinking (he/she is a guest) thank you for answering the drawing thing, I would love to see my words come to life in you drawing. If anyone wants to what I'm talking about, go the chapter before this one. Want your name here? Write a review, tell me what your favorite chapter is.**

Clarissa walked Abby the an open area in the courtyard. Abby was rambling about her little brother, and Clarissa was about to lose it. Abby went quite, Clarissa was leading to a tower. It was huge, probally 100 feet high with just enough space for someone to stand on it.  
"There is a dummy at the top. Layer by layer the tower will start to catch fire. You're mission is to save the dummy. Three, two, one, go."  
Abby started to panic. The times she "flew" it was more of a hover. She consitrated, eyes shut tight. Soon her feet, left the ground, she opened her eyes. She was several feet of the ground. A broad smile inched its way across her face. Then, she felt the heat of the fire touch her touch her feet. 'How do get higher,' she tought. Abby tried the first thing the came to mind, 'Up.' She zoomed a few feet high than the tower. Abby saw everything from up there, L.J. racing down an obstacle course, Tim creating various people with his projection, and Jenny winning at one of those which-cup-has-the-ball. For a second she felt free, free from responbility, free from worry, free from those lab coats. She remembered her task, her feet landed softly on the platform.  
Abby grabbed the dummy and started to back up, then, she lost her footing. She was freefalling. Her mind went blank. She had about a second before she hit the ground.  
"Abby!" someone screamed. Her body landed on a soft mat. The last thing she saw before passing out was four huge men dragging a small figure out of the courtyard. Several lab coats loomed over, her eyes, slowy, started to close. She was fighting to stay awake, and she was losing  
"Get 003 a new tag, and move 005 to the imfirmary."  
"I don't want to go. I just want to go home," she said as she drifted into unconiousness.


	12. The Uncontrollable

**AN: I am a terrible human being. :( Anyway, thank you to Maria for reminding me I have a life on the internet. Thank you so much! Again sorry for the LOOOOOONG delay, I'm moving soon so the house is in shambles and I just finished a few final exams this week. Review, anyone?**

Dr. Hank Davis considered himself to be an intelligent man. With several varying degrees in psychology, technology, science, and business, he was a well respected in all fields of his work. He had it all: money, power, and control. Control was his favorite, and his least favorite to lose. He could count only one time he truly lost all control in one moment. The day he meet an eleven year old Kate Todd.

Her family had recently moved into the first house of neighborhood that Davis Co. had established. Her father, Samuel Todd, is a high powered attorney. He invited the executives of Davis Co. to a thank you party.

The party itself was nothing exciting; just a few hor dourves and small talk about the weather. Kate was the only child at the party, none of the executives felt obligated to bring their children and Dr. Davis didn't have any to not feel obligated to bring.

With her small frame, she darted between people and shuffling feet. She would stop every once and awhile to talk to some of the adults, soon leaving them shocked and unable to speak. Dr. Davis didn't notice this for he was in a not so rousing talk about golf, until he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Hello," she said smiling. Dr. Davis didn't know what to make of this, but was happy to leave the conversation.

"Hello," his voice rasped. He had smoked all through high school and college, and was paying dearly for it.

"A pack a day. Five after breakfast, three during lunch, two during work, ten during dinner and before bed. Cigarettes, I mean," she said. He stared at her.

"Yes. That was when I was younger," he held his hand to his throat, "I'm paying the price now."

"That's not all though," there was a pause. In that moment, Dr. Hank John Davis felt all control ripped away, "You have some regrets. Mostly business decisions gone astray, but some personal."

Kate stared at him for a moment. Her brown eyes focused on his blue ones. They unnerved him, but he couldn't look away.

"Who's Bonnie?"

"Katelyn, darling, please leave our guests alone," said a large man with every expensive cologne.

"Yes, daddy," the little girl disappeared into the crowd.

"Sorry about that Mr-"

"Doctor," interrupted Dr. Davis.

"Yes, sorry, Dr. Davis. My daughter, she, ah, has a way with people. Are you enjoying yourself?" asked Mr. Todd.

"Yes I am. Thank you for your hospitality. But I must excuse myself from the party."

"Not a problem. Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure."

Dr. Davis re encountered that scene over and over in his mind, wondering if there was a way to level the playing field with the small girl. Maybe denying the cigarette comment she made, or ignoring her completely. Or controlling her. Dr. Davis wanted to control the uncontrollable, starting with Katelyn Todd.


End file.
